Walk Through the Memory
by Dream web
Summary: Every pony in Equestria knows Princes Twilight had rule Equestria far more than a thousand of years. Always talk with soft voice; Princes Twilight controls the changes of day and night and six different elements of harmony. But no pony knows why Princes always seem sad. No pony knows why she never smiles. One day, without any warning, Princes Twilight was down with an illness.


**Story by ****_Dream Web_**  


* * *

******Hi...This is my first MLP story. ** I had struggled for a long time should I publish this story… This story contained something was against the original show setting. For example… I make Celestia die…

**Anyway… hope you like this story…**

* * *

**Memory Spell**

**Balcony, New Castle, New Cantalot**

"How long is it?"

Princes Twilight asked.

Years past, and everything weren't the same anymore, too many changes.

_But the moon was still the same. _She thought while the moonlight breaks through the cloud and spat on her.

Cantalot wasn't like this before. For what she had learned from her old diary, Cantalot used to be built on a hillside. And the place where New Cantalot was located used to be called Ponyville.

_Pony…ville… _

She looked in the direction where the old Cantalot was as well as the old castle located. The Castle had become a museum and the old Cantalot was now a big city like Manehattan.

_Why it feels like that Ponyville was important? _

Her heart pinned a little.

She knew she shouldn't try to remember. The act will risk a spell she put on herself.

Her horn sudden bright up and make a flash. After that flash she had forgotten everything she had in her mind just a moment before.

_Memory magic. _She thought. She had to do this. It is an Alicorn only magic, and all it can do is seal the memory. With endless life, Alicorns sometime need to forget, and that spell was designed to do this.

She had to wipe out her own memory; otherwise she didn't think she can bear to remember.

After all, Equestria needs its princes.

She shook her head, get rid of the dizziness caused by that magic. She always wondered what she was thinking before she activated that magic. It is kind of funny. She knew that must be important, but she had to forget.

**_Celestia _**

Without warning a name popped into her mind.

Then she felt that her face was wetted by her tears.

"What?" She cried out.

"NO…"

A flash occurred.

* * *

Princess Twilight walked back into the Castle with tearing eyes. What Strange was that she couldn't control those tears from coming out, and she also had no clue about why she wept.

After using a small spell, the tears stopped.

**_"Twilight, want to have some party?"_**

Suddenly, a voice came from her back. She thought she knew this voice. It is so familiar and as well as strange.

"Who was that?" She asked out loud, and turned back.

No pony was there.

She turned back and walked toward her room. It was very late, have a rest seems to be a good choice. She had started to hear voices.

**_"Don't worry Twi, everything will be just fine."_**Another voice rose from her back.

She turned back again. And still no pony was there.

It was kind of creepy now.

Princess Twilight's horn glowed again. This time she used a magic which will reveal camouflage. She suspected that there was something hiding in the dark.

But after another flash, nothing had revealed.

Nothing was there.

She waited for a moment.

_At least that voice didn't come up again. _She thought while she turned back and kept walking.

This time she was heading toward the library.

There was something going wrong with her memory. She needs to find a book now. Which might give her some answer or a way to solve this.

She didn't know what that book was. But one of her memory, a very old one, told her that she needed to find that book. That memory also told her where that book was.

No! That's more like a direction than a memory, a direction she had planned in her mind long ago.

She had the feeling that this had happened before. This memory chaos was kind of familiar, and her

**_It is your time._**This sentence popped into her mind while she was thinking of that, on her way to the library.

_It is annoying._ She complained in her mind, and opened the door of her personal library.

The castle where she lived was completely built for her, and her only demand for this castle is it must have a large-scale library.

"How long is it?" she asked the same question again. Of course, she didn't know this was the second times she asked this question tonight.

The library was in the middle of the castle. It was a six story building, independent from the castle. She opened her wings and flew up to the sixth floor. There was no time for her to take the stares.

Sixth floor was the place where she put her earliest book. And now, she was looking for that book which was given by her teacher…

"Er…" Twilight yelled in pain and quickly land on the ground. Her head had blown up when she thought of her teacher…

Stopping herself from use that memory magic again, she took off again. She couldn't let herself forget what she had to do. She needed to find that book, or she felt that her memory would be out of control.

**_"Cheer up sugar cube. We will be together forever. I promised._****" **

**_"Darling… This is gorgeous! I love your new castle!"_**

**_ "… Twilight! I think you had missed your check list…"_**

Voices started filling up her mind. She knew those were her memory. This had been sealed by her for a long time.

_I must hurry. _

Twilight opened her wings again.

**_"Oh… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_**

She flew up and landed hard in front of a box. The dizzy head made her impossible to land properly.

**_"Smile! This is a Party… You have to smile!"_**

She took a deep breath and opened that box.

Inside laid a book.

**_Alicorn: Memento Mori_**

Princess Twilight picked up and opened that book with her magic. This is the only book in this library that she had only read one page. She was told this is a book which contained almost everything about Alicorn.

She had been warned by her teacher about this book.

**_Never read the second page until the time has come._**

_Who is my teacher? _She couldn't help but asked in her mind.

_I think this is the time… right? _Opening the first page, she stared at the title.

**Memory Spell**

She felt an unparalleled grief when she saw this.

"How long is it?" She asked herself again. This is the second time she asked herself the same question tonight. (Of course she didn't remember this should be the third time)

She knew this page. She had learned the memory spell from here. She knew that she had read this book before. The book and the pages seem new, but the content was very old. Sad thing is before seeing this page; she can't remember anything about it.

This is because of the memory spell, and this is her choice.

_What choice? I had a chance to choose? _The thought really surprised her.

She really wanted to activate that spell again and wipe away everything from her mind, but she couldn't, she knew there were already something went wrong with her memory.

Someone said that knowing the fact is the most smarting for one can experiment in one's life.

Princes Twilight couldn't agree this more. Cause she was suffering now.

It felt very bad that knowing your own memory was incomplete. And it felt worse to know that you did this to yourself.

She couldn't help but start to feel pity.

Opening the second page, she wanted to end this as quickly as possible.

She looked at the page and found out her vision was blurred. Her tears were coming out again.

Wiping away those tears in her eyes, she looked back to that book.

In the beginning she didn't believe what she saw. It was blank.

_It can't be._ She relived her magic and picked up the book with her hooves.

Her hooves were still wet, with her tears on it.

All the sudden, when her hooves touched the page she saw a flash came out of that book.

Then… she knew nothing.

* * *

**_2014-1-11 10:53 pm GMT +8_**


End file.
